My Special Birthday
by psycho6chocolate
Summary: My birthday is a part of my life i never enjoy, but what happens when a partier just happens to be forgotten friend.


My house was overflowing with loud, pumping music. It was so loud, everything big and small was jumping out of its place. Dozens of people were crowding my living room, their hands in the air, dancing, and cheering. Some partiers were in the kitchen playing every drinking game you could ever imagine playing. They were rummaging through _my _fridge, mixing all kinds of disgusting things into their drinks and daring each other to chug the mixtures until everyone was puking in to the sink. I began to feel sorry for whoever had to clean this disaster and I knew it wasn't going to be me. It was the kind of party that you would see on T.V., but you never thought such a thing existed. The atmosphere of my whole house was shouting "party!". Everyone was pumped up and having the time of their lives, everyone except….me.

I was in my room, reading and listening to "Beautiful People" by Chris Brown. It was turned up at full volume and I put it on repeat and listened to it until I could recite the lyrics without the music, even though there isn't much lyrics, all in an attempt to drain the racket of the partiers. I was irritated because it was supposed to be my party since It was my birthday, but they were downstairs, dancing the night away and I bet they didn't even know it was my birthday. They all just came to have fun at no expense, I didn't even know most of them.

I was getting bored with reading since I had been at it for almost an hour. I set my book down on the nightstand next to me and sat up from my bed. I stood and began pacing around my room, thinking of something to do. With no success at all, I sat back down and rested my face in my palms in frustration.

" _I just wish this party would end now," _I thought to myself.

Then, I was startled from my door being thrown open.

A stranger, with a girl wrapped around him like a snake, decided to invite himself into my room. He ended up flooding my room with deafening loud hip hop music, my own music was lost in a sea of loud bass. The man turned his face away from his girl and towards me.

"Can we use this room?," he asked.

I gave him a look of disgust. I wanted desperately to chuck them out of my second story, or better yet, chuck myself out of my second story window.

I looked at him dead in the eye for a moment. I took a breath in, ready to yell at the two of them.

"Fine," I spat.

"_There was no way I could say no to these people. I didn't even know these people and isn't it rude to yell at people you don't know. Yelling is impolite," _I thought.

"_Imma a failure"._

I sat up from my bed again and made my was to my door, squeezing through the couple.

"I wasn't gonna keep the room anyway," I mumbled.

I took slow steps down the stairs, the giant army was coming into my view. I stopped a the bottom of the staircase to think about how I was gonna get through them without getting pummeled. I sucked in a deep breath and did the impossible. There was pushing and shoving, I was actually charging everyone who was in my way. The kitchen was finally in reach, just a couple more steps.

"_Its ridiculous that I have to struggle to get to my own kitchen,"._

Quickly, I sped toward my fridge, opened the door and grabbed two beers. Luckily, the front door was near the kitchen entrance, which meant I could walk to the door with more ease.

In hopes of finding peace on my front porch, I walked over the threshold and made my way outside, closing the door behind me. I sat on the first step of my porch, cracked open a beer, and took a sip.

"_Why is this happening to me? I wish I could enjoy my birthday for once and just hang with my friends. Who even planned this party?," _I pondered.

"_Probably my aunt,"._

Halfway through my beer and almost forgetting the whole birthday bash, an annoying sound was emitted from my front door. I knew it was someone here to bother me once again.

"Oh my gawd," I said aloud, resting my face in my palm once more.

" Sorry, I can tell your annoyed, but I have something to say, Kohana," the man said.

Surprised because he knew my name and the caring in his voice, I turned to find a stunning figure. He had silver slicked back hair. Wonderful face structure and lavender eyes. A necklace around his neck tat looked just like mine. I could see his muscles through his short sleeved, black V-neck shirt and he had pale skin. The sight of him was hypnotizing.

He took a seat next to me, silent at first. We both looked at the night sky, the light was from the stars and the crescent of the moon.

" I can tell you hate this party…..I hate big parties, too," he said, breaking us of the silence and looking at me.

I met his eyes.

"My names Hidan," he said, taking my hand and kissing it gently.

I blushed a shade of rose red.

"I-I, um, n-nice to meet you," I managed to say.

"_What was this guy doing to me? I'm tongue-tied and nervous. I cant let him see that. Confidence, confidence, confidence," _I thought.

"Um, how's your night so far?," I asked.

My heart was beating like a drum now, I began to wonder if he could hear it.

"Well, it was fun at first, but I knew there was a better reason for this party. I found the a birthday card with your name on it," he said.

He stood up from his seat and held his hand to me. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Happy birthday".

He pulled a small rectangular box from his back pocket and handed it to me.

I stared at the box in disbelief, praying that it wasn't a prank. I took the box and examined it.

It was black with a pink bow glued at the upper right corner of the box. There was a card attached.

"The bow matched the color of your eyes," he pointed out.

He gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. I watched him go back into my house to join the party again, making my voice inaudible.

"Uh, thank you!," I tried, but he was already inside.

I held the box up and admired it. Slowing, I removed the lid from the box which revealed a silver bracelet that looked beautiful in the dim light. On the center of the bracelet was a design of a flower with a diamond in the center.

I couldn't tell if it was real or not, but I didn't care. I read the attached card and he message made a smile form over my lips.

It said:

"_The flower represents your beautiful_

_And delicate heart and name._

_Please keep this item close, my beloved_

_Kohana"_

(Kohana means "little flower" in Japanese)

"…_Who was that guy? How did he know my name?" I thought._


End file.
